Namimori High School Host Club
by Chanberry
Summary: Namimori High. The prestigious school for rich kids with too much time on their hands. Gokudera has gotten himself a scholarship to this famous high school; what will happen when he meets the hosts? OuranxKHR crossover. 5927, but other 59-- pairings too.


**Starting Today, You're a Host!!**

It was another bustling day at Namimori High. Hayato Gokudera sighed as a group of giggling teenage girls brushed past him. This was supposed to be an elite school!!!!!!!! A school filled with only people who were certain to be successful in life. That was why he'd accepted the scholarship here instead of going to the public high school filled with low-lives and losers who were lazy bums and never got anything done.

But now, he was starting to wish he was with _those_ people instead.

Gokudera was hard-working and smart, and his intelligence had brought him to Namimori High; the school which he now knew was for rich kids with too much time on their hands. He saw people gossiping in the hallway, and ducked as a paper airplane barely missed his head. This school wasn't any different from public school except that it was cleaner and the people here had money.

"Wish I could find somewhere quieter to study...." Gokudera muttered, walking around the many people cluttering the halls. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.... He was lucky to have gotten a scholarship to go here for free; as it was, he couldn't even afford to get new contacts. More people pushed past him, this time a group of jocks. Honestly, these people didn't even deserve to be here. Just because their parents were rich enough to pay the tuition fees...........

He came to a stop at a room that had a closed door. Normally, the doors of classrooms were left wide open; which added to the noise of the hallways, but this room seemed different. Looking up at the sign above the door, Gokudera saw that it was a music room. It was probably empty; there didn't seem to be any annoyingly loud idiots in there. Perfect place for him to get some peace and quiet, then.

Opening the door, Gokudera was startled when loads of rose petals were scattered into his face.

"_Welcome._" many voices chorused at the same time. Brushing rose petals off of himself, Gokudera stared wide-eyed at the people in the center of the room. There were six people, all of them gathered around a spiky-haired person sitting in a chair. They were so stunning they almost seemed to be sparkling.

Blinking, Gokudera merely gaped at them, and they all stared back.

"Kufufu...... A male guest?" the bluish-haired one standing next to the chair smirked.

"Hnn...... That's unusual." a black-haired teen said.

"It's extreme!!!!!!" a silver-haired guy with a bandage on his nose shouted.

"W-what.....? Uh, sorry for barging in, I was just looking for a place to study; I'll leave--" Gokudera stuttered, but he was interrupted by the blonde.

"No, no, that won't do. We treat all our guests with utmost respect; gender does not make a difference. Which host would you like? Hibari? Rokudo? Or perhaps me, Dino?" the man whose name was apparently Dino gave Gokudera a devilish looking smirk.

"D-Dino!! Please don't force him to do anything!! It seems like he really just came in here by accident." the spiky-haired boy who was sitting in the chair said.

"Now, now, everyone. Tsuna's right. Don't be rude. Welcome to the Namimori Host Club, Hayato Gokudera. You're the new exchange student, aren't you?" the other black-haired teen said.

"H-host club? This is a.... host club?! " Gokudera stammered, extremely confused. What was going on here? This wasn't making any sense. He was about to escape the room, and he turned on his heels to go out the door, but his elbow bumped into an antique vase near the entrance. He gasped.

"N-no!!!!!" he dived toward the floor in an attempt to save it, but it was too late. It fell to the floor and shattered into thousands of pieces. Gokudera groaned. He'd never looked like such a klutz in front of people before.

An awkward silence took over the room as everyone gaped at the broken remnants of the vase.

"Kufufu..... You've made quite a mess, haven't you, exchange student?"

"That was the vase we were going to sell at the auction this evening.... It was going to start at $8,000."

"Oh no....." Gokudera moaned. "Uh... I'll have to pay you guys back..."

"_Can_ you pay us back? You're only here because of a scholarship; judging by appearances, you probably can't afford to pay for that vase....." Dino said. It was true. Gokudera didn't even have enough money to pay for the school uniform; he was just in his old white dress shirt and black pants. There was no way he could pay for it.....

"Well, then. What do you suggest we do, Tsuna?" the black-haired teen asked.

Gokudera glanced at the spiky-haired person. He didn't seem like anything special, yet somehow everyone in the room treated him like their leader. And the blonde one seemed like the sub-leader. How odd......

"Um... Well, I'd let him off the hook, but $8,000 is a lot of money.... We could have him work it off. Is that okay with you?" Tsuna glanced at Gokudera, who nodded quickly. If that was the only way to pay it off; he'd do it for sure. He didn't want to be in anyone's debt.

"Ah, so we have an errand boy. How amusing... Kufufu. I'm Rokudo Mukuro, by the way. Nice to meet you, errand boy." the bluish-haired person gave Gokudera another smirk. Gokudera merely nodded, unsure of how to react.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. And this antisocial guy over here is Hibari." The black-haired teen said, and gestured toward the other black-haired one, who just nodded vaguely in response.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi; everyone just calls me Tsuna... Or no-good Tsuna.... But, uh, you don't have to remember that....." Tsuna grinned sheepishly.

"I'm Ryohei Sasagawa!!!!! I'm always living life to the EXTREME!!!!!!" Ryohei shouted loudly into Gokudera's face, and he cringed slightly.

"Calm down, Ryohei. I should properly introduce myself, although I already told you my name.... I'm Dino. Nice to meet you."

And thus started Gokudera's days of hell at Namimori High.......

* * *

"Gokudera-kun! Could you fetch us some tea?"

"Oi. Errand boy. Grab my coat for me, will you?"

"Gokudera, do you think this shirt makes me look extreme?!!!!!!!!!"

Gokudera...

Gokudera....

Gokudera......

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!!! ENOUGH ALREADY!!!! I know I have to pay off my debt, but can you let me have a small break, please?!" Gokudera was close to ripping his hair out now. All day he'd been sent around the giant school campus fetching things for the hosts as if he were some kind of dog. He was tired, and he was sick of people giggling behind his back in the halls. Somehow, word had gotten all over the school that he was now the host club's slave. And apparently, people thought it was funny. This was really pissing him off!

"Oiya, oiya..... Getting tired of chores already? You won't be able to pay off your debt that way. Now do your job and go get us some snacks." Rokudo grinned evilly.

"Urgh......" Gokudera grunted as he clenched his fists and headed toward the snack cabinet. How the hell was there room for an entire snack cabinet in this classroom? Not only that, but the room magically fit the giant legions of fangirls awaiting there turns to be pampered by the hosts. Opening the door and grabbing a box of cookies for some of the ladies, he felt someone watching him.

"I'm sorry we have to make you do this.... You can take a break if you want."

Gokudera turned and saw Tsuna standing outside the door with a concerned look on his face. Tsuna's worried face actually looked... kind of cute. Gokudera found himself blushing slightly. Shaking his head, he turned away to hide his red face.

"Nah, it's okay. I owe you guys money; I can't just slack off....." Gokudera sighed, grabbing another box of cookies. Some ladies had serious cases of sweet tooth; they would need an extra box.

"Here, I'll help you carry some things." Tsuna smiled slightly and reached out for one of the boxes, and that's when he tripped. Over his own feet, no doubt, considering his clumsiness, but that wasn't what Gokudera was concerned about at the moment.

Tsuna had tripped. And landed on him. His glasses had fallen off, and he was on his back on the floor with a surprisingly light Tsuna flopped on top of his torso.

"O-ow........ Sorry, Gokudera.. Man, I'm such a klutz, sorry...." Tsuna flushed, and before Gokudera could reassure him that he was alright, he heard screaming. This screaming was familiar to his ears by now... It was the screaming.... of fangirls.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!! GUYS, COME LOOK!!!!" a young teenage girl screamed, an ecstatic look on her face. She whipped out a camera out of nowhere and started snapping pictures of the two, and in moments, they were surrounded by almost-rabid fangirls.

"B-boys love........ It's too.... Too beautiful!!!!" One girl screeched, and the other girls near her screamed in agreement.

Gokudera and Tsuna merely lay there, too shocked to move. Tsuna snapped out of it first, and immediately got off of Gokudera, mumbling an apology before breaking through the barricade of girls and running away. Gokudera sat up, still shocked and very embarrassed.

"Kufufu..... What an interesting development."

Gokudera glanced up at that familiar laugh to see Rokudo looking at him with the same amused grin as usual. All the other hosts were behind him, taking care of the other girls. Hibari was excellent crowd control; giving everyone some space by using his tonfas to threaten them away...

"That was extreme!!!!! We haven't had a reaction like that from the girls in ages!!!" Ryohei said.

"Amazing, Gokudera!!! Hey, I have an idea. Instead of being our errand boy.... You can become a host. Pay off your debt by getting us more guests!" Dino exclaimed.

"Not a bad idea. If you can get more than 100 requests from different people within this month, then your debt will be paid off." Hibari said.

"One hundred requests?!!!!!" Gokudera moaned. But judging by how the fangirls had reacted to him, one hundred requests actually seemed pretty easy. "Okay! I'll do it!!" Gokudera said, grabbing his glasses from the ground. He was about to put them back on when Dino snatched them away.

"Nuh-uh. You're ditching these glasses. Yamamoto!" Dino snapped.

"Yes!"

"Get him some contacts please. We have to give him a special host club makeover to help him attract more costumers. Hibari."

"What?" Hibari focused his cool gaze on Dino.

"Get him a uniform. That cheap commoner's clothing just won't do. And Rokudo."

"Yes?"

"Call a hairstylist. Gokudera has a unique hair color; a nice haircut will make it look even better."

"Roger."

All three of them hustled out to do what Dino had asked of them. Which left Ryohei.

"What extreme stuff should I do, Dino?" Ryohei asked.

".... No offense, but you're not that dependable. Just go eat cake with the ladies or something." Dino said. "I'll be off trying to find Tsuna, so sit tight, Hayato. And welcome to the host club."

"Uh, thanks... I guess......" Gokudera said, then coughed as he recieved a slap on the back from Ryohei.

"Let's do extreme activities from now on, Gokudera!!!! YEAH!!!!!"

"....koff.... ugh... Sure, Ryohei.... ow...."

* * *

"He's perfect." Dino smirked.

"Stunning" Hibari agreed.

"That's amazing....... He looks sexy, you know?" Yamamoto laughed.

"EXTREME!!!!!!" Ryohei shouted.

"Kufufu.... Quite a good change, I have to say." Rokudo stated.

"N-not bad. You look nice, Gokudera." Tsuna smiled. Everyone stood around Gokudera, admiring his 'new look'.

"Thanks..."

Without the glasses, his eyes looked bigger and the shape of his face became clearer, and after the hairstylist had done his magic, his hair was spiky at the ends yet still somehow gave the appearance of softness because of the silver color. And in the Namimori High uniform.... well, simply put, he was very good looking.

"He's ready for work, don't you think, Tsuna?" Dino looked very pleased.

"Yeah, he is. I think this is a better way for him to pay off his debt, anyway... Using him as a slave was kind of--"

"Ah, I'll miss having an errand boy," Rokudo interrupted. "But the result of this is definitely worth it. Think of the profits you'll rake in!! Kufufu...."

"Those profits can go to fixing the school premises more...." Hibari mused.

Gokudera sighed. Perhaps this was the second phase of hell..... But as he caught Tsuna's eye, Tsuna gave him a warm smile. Everyone else seemed to accept him as well. It seemed that hell wasn't going to be all that bad.

* * *

A/N:** First KHR fic! This crossover idea had been swimming in my mind for ages, and I finally decided to write it down.... Namimori=Ouran now. XD I won't be sticking to the Ouran plot that much since Gokudera actually IS a guy, so I'm making minor changes to fit everything in. If you haven't noticed yet, this is going to be a 5927 fic, but all the other pairings are gonna appear too. The female KHR characters will be appearing too, so fans of them, be happy. XD Until next time~**

**-Ria**


End file.
